Trafalgar Law
Summary Trafalgar Law is the captain of the Heart Pirates and one of the eleven pirates dubbed with the moniker "Supernova". He's a very laid-back person, and while his speech is very polite, he has no problem with taking mocking jabs at people or giving them the middle finger. Law ate the Op-Op Fruit (Ope Ope no Mi), which allows him to rearrange anything, be it people or objects, with the flick of his fingers. He gladly accepts new people to join his crew, and is also careful to deny any undeserved credit, though he does not like being ordered around at all. Over the Time Skip, he's become a Warlord, with his bounty being frozen at 440,000,000. A feat he seems to have achieved by handing over 100 pirates' hearts to the Government. However, he lost the position after he allied himself with the Straw Hats. He also used to be the subordinate of "Joker", AKA Donquixote Doflamingo. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Trafalgar D. Watel Law, epithet "Surgeon of Death" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Classification: Human, Captain of the Heart Pirates, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Supernova, Shichibukai Age: 24 | 26 Destructive Capacity: Multi City-Block Level+ (should be capable of at least this much by virtue of basic physical ability) | City Level+ (with Tact and Room ), though the latter only concerns environmental destructive capacity as Law ignores durability all together with his slashes), Town Level+ physically via powerscaling (held off Smoker in close-quarter-combat) Speed: Hypersonic+ (casually moved a relatively large distance in relation to a cannonball mid-flight), able to react to Massively Hypersonic speeds (far superior to Kalifa) | Massively Hypersonic (faster than pre-timeskip G2 Luffy at this point, can react to Doflamingo's Five Colored Strings attack) | Instantaneous '''(teleports with tact ability) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Power: At least Class GJ+ | At least Class TJ+ Durability: Multi City-Block Level+ via powerscaling (should be as durable as Sanji) | Town Level+ (survived multiple Haki enhanced attacks from Vergo), City Level+ via powerscaling Stamina: As he is one of the stronger Supernova and is from a verse with ridiculous levels of stamina it can be assumed they are vastly superhuman, furthermore his fruit ability depletes his stamina so it is likely he has extensive stamina reserves Standard Equipment: Kikoku (his oversized nodachi) Intelligence: Very crafty and opportunistic leader, extremely intelligent both in and out of battle. Adept and experienced combatant, overall intelligent, highly accomplished doctor (his medical prowess saved Jinbe's and Luffy's lives after the Marineford Battle), tactical genius (devised a plan to topple one of the four strongest pirates with a 30% success rate) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, adept Haki user (Busōshoku Haki), can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities (he can also imbue physical objects, like his nodachi, with Busōshoku Haki), can harm and affect characters with elemental mimicry, excellent swordsmanship (held his own against Smoker in close-quarter-combat), ate the Ope Ope no Mi (a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that endows the user with the capacity to create a spherical territory, a Room, where the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside), can keep at least two Rooms activated at any one time, able to make a smaller Room circling just below his hand (possibly with the intention of throwing it at a target, where it would then expand, though exactly what this technique entails has yet to be seen), can freely switch himself with any object or person in his Room (can also warp between his Rooms when he has more than one set up), can locate and spatially displace anything and everything inside his Room (including souls/personalities, can also selectively switch away any items his opponent have on their person), able to telekinetically control objects in his Room (including the ground), can use his ability in conjunction with swordsmanship in order to cut apart objects or people within his space (in contrast to the ranged slashes of traditional swordsman like Zoro, Law's sword slashes don't travel but simply provides the cutting effect while his spatial manipulation within his Room provides the range), can dismember people without harming them and attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit (his slashes haven't shown a direct harmful effect, and the effects persists even after Law disengages his Room), can cause his opponents heart to fly out of their body (though this incapacitates the victim, it isn't lethal), able to generate electrical charges like a defibrillator Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, his fruit ability has a defined area of effect, requires various gestures to activate his powers, his power is physically taxing Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Law is not one of these people. *'''-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. '-Ope Ope no Mi (Operation Operation Fruit):' A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows its user to create a spherical space or "room", where the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside. Gives user minor to major control of space inside this room. '-Room:' Law creates a spherical space, which is then used as the basis for his abilities. The size of the Room can be changed to being enough to envelope a few dozen people to big enough to encompass an entire mountain with room to spare. (pun totally intended) *'-"Amputate":' Law typically uses his Devil Fruit powers together with his swordsmanship, making his sword a "scalpel" of sorts while his powers are active. This makes his Room slashes akin to spatial slicing, as they ignore durability and appear to take effect instantaneously in the direction of his cut within the Room. On the flip-side, while able to dismember people, his Room slashes doesn't cause any actual harm, though when used on an inanimate object, it will cause damage like a normal cut. Nothing has been shown the ability to stop this. *'-Shambles:' Within the space created from Room, Law can separate the pieces of those targets and rearrange those pieces to his liking, causing massive confusion to his opponents. Law can also use this to re-direct incoming projectiles. He can use this ability to swap the consciousness of those within his Room and even use it to swap places with an object or another person in a sort of teleportation. *'-Scalpel (or Mes):' Law is able to expel a heart from his opponents body. Though this temporarily incapacitates the victim, it doesn't cause any lethal harm. Has so far only shown the capacity to do this within close proximity. *'-Scan:' Law can locate and selectively extract items of his choosing within the confines of his Room. *'-Counter Shock:' Law puts both hands to his opponent's chest and seemingly sends a surge of electricity through them (quite like a reverse defibrillator, keeping in tune with the operating room theme of his techniques). *'-Tact:' Law is able to telekinetically control objects within the space created from his Room ability. Using this, he can raise the ground to spear his opponent, re-direct (physical) ranged attacks, and more. '''Other:' Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Shichibukai Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Doctors Category:Sailors Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Swordsmen